1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surface mounting lug for use in a variety of electronic devices, and more particularly, to the surface mounting lug used for equalizing a land pattern as a ground pattern of a printed board with a metallic chassis and a method for mounting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally in producing a surface mounting lug terminal, there have been implemented the processes of placing a plurality of terminal leads on the fringe of a rectangular metallic plate in a line-symmetrical arrangement relative to the widthwise center line thereof, applying creamy solder onto a land pattern of a printed board, attaching the terminal leads placed on the lug terminal to the creamy solder, heating the printed board carrying the lug terminal in a reflow furnace to melt the solder, and positioning the lug terminal on the printed board by the action of the surface tension of molten solder, thus to make soldered connection the terminal leads on the land pattern, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2,863,981 (Matsushita Electric Industrial Co., Ltd.).
The conventional surface mounting lug terminal having the structure of being positioned on the printed board by using the surface tension of the molten solder has a disadvantage such that the surface tension is out of balance unless the terminal leads located on the fringe of the metallic plate are arranged line-symmetrically with each other relative to the widthwise center line. Therefore, when the terminal leads are not symmetrical relative to the widthwise center line of the metallic plate, the surface mounting lug terminal is possibly caused to rotate on the printed board to allow the terminal leads secured on the lug terminal to come off the land pattern on the printed board, resulting in defective soldering. Consequently, a screw hole in the printed board is caused to be out of alignment with a screw hole in the lug terminal, so that screws are interrupted by the out-of-place holes when being inserted thereinto, thus to disadvantageously turing up the terminal.